1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting apparatus and a component mounting method. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for stacked mounting in which a plurality of components such as IC chips are mounted on a substrate in stack manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-186182 discloses a component mounting apparatus for mounting IC chips on a substrate. This component mounting apparatus comprises a loader for supplying a substrate into the apparatus from outside the apparatus, a mounting stage for holding the substrate, a substrate carry-in apparatus for carrying the substrate from the loader onto the mounting stage, a mounting head for mounting IC chips onto the substrate held on the mounting stage, a conveying head for conveying the IC chips from a component supply unit to the mounting head, an unloader for discharging the substrate on which the IC chips have been mounted from inside the apparatus to outside the apparatus, and a substrate carry-out apparatus for conveys the substrate on which the IC chips have been mounted from the mounting stage to the unloader.
In recent years, for achieving high functionality and high integration, there has been increased demands for stacked mounting in which a plurality of components such as IC chips are mounted on a substrate in stack manner. In such stacked mounting, a height used as standard for mounting the component or applying a liquid material varies each time the component is mounted. However, a component mounting apparatus can execute the stacked mounting efficiently with consideration given to the characteristic of stacked mounting has not been provided.